


Collision of Worlds

by ArtoriusIV



Series: A world of change [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Healthy Communication, Human!Moira, I don't promise nothing bad will hapen, I promise, I promised healthy communication. It's no where here yet, It's coming, Just.... gotta get to the point they want to talk, Probably a happy ending, Redemption, Vampire!Angela, but I can try for a happy ending, eventually, fae!tracer, no where near that yet, supernatural fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtoriusIV/pseuds/ArtoriusIV
Summary: Moira is finally a professor, moving on in her life, until, maybe she isn't moving on anymore. Maybe the past has been brought back to haunt her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this... well this started as a one shot (Crash of Worlds) that I then took to make a gift for my wonderful Angela (Collapse of Worlds) and now I have a multi-chapter mess half planned for some crazy shenanigans to occur with. What is going to happen and how, I am not 100% on or have it all set in stone, but I have a few ideas and plans for this. I hope you enjoy this work too.

She sat in the deans office, finally not as a student but a member of the faculty. Finally having been able to secure herself a job with her unique field of study. Of course the study of the supernatural and the paranormal had been something humans have been doing for years. Centuries even one could argue even if it might not have been the most scientific methedology. But here she is, in front of the dean for the university of Durham, getting her class list, as well as a lecture, “make sure you arrive to class on time. I doubt many will take your class seriously, so don’t grade them too harshly. It’s not like your studies are anything all that serious.”  
  
Moira had to bite her tongue, her hand clenched not that she could feel it anymore, a close call with a Wight resulted in the limb losing all feeling. That and many doctors to be puzzled by it. A reason why the deans words make her livid, “My apologies sir, but I think you misunderstand what I am studying. I am not discussing the effects of a fairy ring, but instead realizing and studying the societies that live underneath those of human society. The mages and creatures of the night who have managed to hide themselves in plain sight. Not only does this pose interesting dialogue about the nature of society and humanity, but the impacts that these beings can have, should have had already on society.” her voice filled with her barely restrained irritation, “If students don’t recognize that that itself is interesting, my class is not for them. And before you try to argue with me, you were well aware of my studies before you hired me, so there is no further point to this argument, are we clear?” she demanded despite the fact that it may sound like a question.  
  
That itself got the dean to nod, albeit with a sigh, “Fine, just, don’t let any students die.” a scoff and roll of the eyes from the doctor seated there, “I don’t plan on bringing in any specimens doctor,” the title spat acidly to show that she only respects it in jest, having none for the elder before her, “especially not one that would put the school or students in jeopardy.”  
  
With that she was dismissed, a class list, and map the only things given to her before being sent off to do whatever it is she does. The first thing for that of course is to start looking into the natural springs of magic, mana, as well as where the more common ingredients and necessities of those that have come to take up the majority of her life would be.  
  
It’s only a few hours later that she makes an interesting find, missing blood. Not something that is quite common, the covens have gotten good at hiding it, at least from the outside. That means whoever this mysterious vampire is is alone. _It could be her_ her thoughts turn to the blonde vampire who left her years ago, heart broken, and mind steeled for the lonely life she has lead for the last 8 years. _Of course it’s not. She had to leave for whatever reason. She would never have stayed so close, it’s too risky_. _Besides, if she stayed nearby, why have I never seen her?_ With a conscious effort she pulled herself out of those thoughts, back to the task at hand.  
  
It wasn’t until her cell phone rang that she realized the time, “O’Deorain.” A pause, “yes, I will be right out there, thank you. Tell Mrs Oxton my apologies for the delay.” she says before hanging up, leaving things in her lab as they were. Not like she had to share a space anymore, nor was it in her bedroom, something that would take up all her space, and prevent her from sleeping if it was left to be the chaos required to put all the pieces together.  
  
She leaves, making her way to her office, an exciting new development that was eclipsed by all of the other changes. The most prominent of which, of course, being the lab space she was now privy too. Though, the office will prove quite useful as she is greeted by the bright face of the fae she had, in part, moved here for. Lena had told her about a number of the societies here, the entrances to the seelie and unseelie courts in particular being one of the big reasons Moira moved. That, and it was the only school willing to accept a professor of supernatural creatures. Well, officially Supernatural society but that doesn’t make the ridicule go away.  
  
“Lena, glad to finally put a face to the name and emails. My apologies I got caught up, moving in and lost track of time. Shall we continue my discussion in my office?” she asks, gesturing to the door behind them, where they would be able to hold their discussion in privacy. Much to the fairies delight.  
  
Moira chuckled, watching the back of Lena’s shirt flutter, evidently in a flutter of excitement from the fairy and the wings that must be trapped beneath the clothing that she is wearing. The door held open for her guest who beams at her. _A literal ray of sunshine, of course I find one such as her to lead me around her. Wonderful_. And there, at the end of the hall a sight that makes her breath leave. _No._ She thinks to herself, throwing herself into her office before she can let her eyes linger, before she can give it, and confirm, or more likely be disappointed, in who it was she saw down the hallway, walking towards the teachers offices.   
  
A deep breath to collect herself as she steps into the office, boxes filling more of the empty space then not. “My apologies for the clutter, as I said, I just arrived and I was more occupied with preparing my own research for our meeting then I was on cleaning my office, I am sure that the mess is not an issue?” she asks as she makes her way around her desk, “Also, if it is more comfortable you can free yourself, I have no issues with it here.” she says, hoping that the fairy will understand what her intentions are here.  
  
“Um, no, it’s not a problem at all love. Just a few boxes, I wouldn’t really call that a mess now would you? It’s definitely much better then my flat, got a right mess to deal with later.” she says sitting down on the edge of the chair. Something that may have caused a raised eyebrow if the wings hidden beneath her shirt wasn’t something Moira was already aware of in the loosest meaning of the word. Literally, aware that they existed and nothing more then that.  
  
“Free myself? I ain’t so sure I am following what you mean by that love.” the fairy continues, and Moira gestures to her upper half, “Your wings. I noticed the briefest motion outside, so if you wanted to take a few to relax, I won’t tell.” she says, mismatched eyes unwavering in their conviction with the young fae.  
  
Lena’s eyes go wide, and a blush quickly spreads across her cheeks, reaching up to the small points of her ears as Lena stutters for a moment “I... Well... I ... Could... I... No... I well...” the doctors small smile seems to have an affect though on the fae as she collects herself enough, “I have a girlfriend.” is what she blurts out. Moira chuckles, “And I have no interest in matters of the flesh or love, but the choice is ultimately yours.” her voice calm and soothing as she speaks, fingers interlaced on her desk.  
  
Lena nods, and slowly removes her shirt, thin and impossible to see wings spreading out behind her, almost clipping into the chair as she does so, but with a shake and flutter Lena’s face relaxes, before making eye contact with the doctor where the blush that had momentarily left her face returns with a vengeance. Moira’s eyes however are locked on the wings, beautiful things that are so translucent they are almost invisible to the eye. Almost. Moira’s gaze drags over them, taking in the looks of her wings, taking them in with a critical eye.  
  
“Is that better for you?” she asks, looking her in the blushing face, the only thing left on her small frame being the rather bland bra she had put on that morning. A gentle nod from Lena as she starts to stretch her wings, feeling better the longer it continues and the sore muscles begin to stretch and feel more free, exactly as Moira had initially described it.  
  
“Much better actually, didn’t quite realize how stiff they were getting under there. How... how did ya know that was a problem though love?” she asks with a suspicious look on her face. It only earns her an eyeroll however from the doctor, mismatched eyes locking back onto her, “You aren’t the first fae I have met with or spoken to Lena.” she says, in such an obvious way.  
  
Lena looks a little admonished at that and looks away, but Moira merely lets out a pleasant and friendly chuckle, “Shall we discuss things then, and we can head out another day? Let you have some time to let your wings properly stretch before you go home to your girl?” the look of relief on her face is obvious as she excitedly bobs her head in agreement and starts to talk about the fae in the area, who to know, who to avoid and where to find them, when they want to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira runs into the last person she wanted too. Angela isn't sure she ran into the same person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said Monday. And my calendar also says Friday. But, I will not able to publish on Monday, so, have chapter 2 a little early. Next chapter, chapter 3 should be up on the 2nd of September. it's another one that is being difficult to write so... Apologies.

Moria was glad the energetic fairy was gone. Not that she would necessarily say so to her face, but she was no longer so used to dealing with people. Even if those people weren’t really human. No, Lena had an energy to her that Moira has spent quite some time avoiding, throwing herself into her work, her studies, and ignoring the outside world. Well, the human one at least. There were so many interesting things that could be found out if one would just, look a little deeper, a little more for them.  
  
Her thoughts were once more disturbed by that shock of blonde hair, longer now then it had been, but no less bright. The woman behind the hair, still shorter then her, but not aged a day. One would think she had walked right out of Moira’s memories, and she very well might have. Especially given the many changes to have overcome her own body. A red eye, the necrotic arm, the loss of her smile, her laugh unheard in years. Not like there were many around her to hear it.  
  
No, the loss of that woman, had changed her in more ways then she has since then. The rest of them, mistakes in a dangerous situation, like her arm, or self inflicted to make her life easier, like her eye. Difficult to track those of magic, if one can’t see that they are magical.  
  
Moira was caught in her thoughts when suddenly the vampire was before her, silent in her approach, though much more likely that Moira was just lost in thoughts when it happened, and didn’t hear her. “Doctor O’Deorain! A pleasure to see you.” She says, all smiles, warm, comforting familiarity that Moira hasn’t had in almost a decade. Her life uprooted, ruined, turned on it’s head by the very woman in front of her.  
  
The woman, that 8 years ago she would have given anything for, in fact, almost did give everything for when she left. No, now she wasn’t even worth her time, “My apologies, but I am busy. If you don’t need me for something, I will be on my way.” She says, cool facade, perfected over the years, practiced in life or death situations. A disregard that is so deep rooted she has almost convinced herself. Almost, and the shock, the slight widening of the others eyes reminds herself that it is only a comfortable lie that she lives within.  
  
“Moira?” She asks, timidly, almost as if she were glass, like their relationship wasn’t shambles, broken destroyed and discarded by her. Moira goes to walk past her, brush shoulders with her and no, it is not for wanting contact with the woman she hasn’t been able to forget. Any who would suggest such a thought would wither beneath the glare Moira sent them. No, she would be adamant, in her own lies, that it was to send the message that she no longer cared, that it didn’t matter.  
  
The hand that grabs her ice cold wrist is almost unfelt. Unfortunately for the doctor, almost is not nothing, and she turns to level that withering glare, the doctors much colder eyes meeting her fire and then dropping, “What, what have you done?” She asks, the horror in her voice almost enough to make Moira stop, to explain, to unburden the pain she’s been holding onto, but instead she pushed on. “No, Angela, you do not get to ask that question of me. Not after this long. But what, it was just a blink for you wasn’t it?” She hisses, pulling her arm back out, not noticing the small scratch that opens on the mostly dead arm.  
  
Angela’s eyes go wide, the difference in the girl she knew, and the woman before her being thrown into a sharp contrast in a moment. The carefree girl, the one with the curiosity to insist on knowing everything she can about this strange world she stumbled into, turning into this cold, uncaring, heartless woman. Angela can already feel the tears building before the scent catches in her nose. Moira, a scent that she hasn’t smelt in years, one that has haunted her regardless. “Moira... you’re arm...” she starts, but can’t finish it, can’t get more then that out.  
  
“Yes, it will be fine. An accident with a wight, not that anyone else would believe such.” She says, misinterpreting what Angela is worried about. “No, Moira, you’re bleeding.” She says, the edge in her voice an ever familiar one to the younger girl. She looks to her arm, and indeed, a single drop of blood has collected on the dead limb as a direct result of Moira’s inability to feel it while escaping Angela’s grip.  
  
She is trying, and failing to forget the concern in the vampires voice, trying to move on to something less familiar, the hatred she had hoped for, because wouldn’t that make things easier? If Angela wasn’t able to care, but that’s never been how she was now was it?  
  
No, the vampire masquerading as a surgeon has always had a heart of gold, always cared too much for those around her. Even when her eyes are the most lovely shade of crimson, and the gaze that she holds within them is almost predatory. A predatory gaze that once more has crimson eyes locked on her own.  
  
“Angela, have you been starving yourself again?” Moira asks, locking here mismatched ones with the slowly changing ones of the vampire. It takes Angela a moment, and once more, since she knew what she was looking for, can see the slight hint of teeth, fangs more precisely. It takes a physical effort to not shiver in anticipation, knowing exactly what they feel like sinking into her flesh, the tongue lapping at her life fluids, dripping down her~.  
  
She has to stop herself, thoughts of happier times, long past now. “I am fine Moira.” Comes the measured response as Angela looks no different then she did moments prior, the same as years ago still. Urges under control, hunger abated as Moira is keenly aware she is want to. “I am eating just fine, you don’t need to worry about me.”  
  
A scoff, “I am keenly aware of how much you are eating, I have been here for a day and I have already found your trail, you have always been more careful then this. Or did you get cocky when you had a flesh bag at your side?” She asks, unable to stop her bitter jab at the doctor, “As I said, unless you need something from me, I am rather busy and unless you need me, I will be off.” She says, once more starting to make her way away from Angela.  
  
Indeed, she has her first day of lessons to attend to, and multiple statements to make. To the school, her students, and herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this chapter was so much harder to write then the first one. Angela and Moira's battle of words as important as it is for now, is not something I enjoy writing. Let's hope that I did it justice, and can do better next time these two meet again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has time to reflect on her meeting with Moira. She winds up calling a friend to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am out of a hospital and am able to sit, so I am HOPING that I can stay on my biweekly schedule. That being said if I am late next update, you know why.
> 
> EDITED   
A wonderful comment showed me I accidentally mentioned Fareeha being a werewolf. This is not the case, and because of multiple reasons I have changed it to better reflect my initial intentions of having her be something else. I also fixed another gender typo because I am terrible at beta-ing my own stuff oops

A drink, that’s what she needed. Quick and methodical movement through her apartment as she finds the bottle of wine. Of course it wasn’t likely to do anything to her, modified biology and all. A glass, not intended for this use but nonetheless serves the purpose of holding liquid and letting her drink it, filled with the red drink. And as soon as the glass touches her lips it pours down her throat. The empty glass barely placed against the counter before she is filling it again. The bitter taste so reminiscent of her typical diet only making things worse.  
  
Angela sighed as she poured herself a second glass, it also disappearing from the glass almost as quick as the first. She had talked to Moira, and was shown how much the woman had changed in the years since. A nagging sense of guilt could be felt, one that hadn’t really left in 8 years, but one that had been reignited into a full flame today seeing the despair, the state of the woman that she left.  
  
The third is drained almost before she realizes she’s poured it, a sigh as the telltale clink of the glass connecting with the counter is the only sound in her kitchen. That is before she sighs giving in to her urge. To the fridge, another red fluid added to the glass before she pours in some wine with the blood. A unique flavour that she is never sure she really loves or not.

_Good Gods, I let her become this_. _If I had stayed, if I had tried to stop her, to keep her safe. Away from our kind. She’d never be like this. It, it just wouldn’t have happened_. The vampire thinks, blaming herself for the actions of another.  
  
A phone grasped, a text. Moments later a response, “I’ll be there” all it says. It’s all it needs to. She just, she can’t help herself. Moira was always interested, but already meeting with a fairy? How did she even find one so quickly? They are often hard to trust and solitude creatures. And to meet with her even! It’s just- She needs another glass.  
  
This one much quicker in preparation, the blood at the ready this time as she pours a higher proportion of food to wine this time. _Gods, and her arm. I, she said it was a wight. What in the world was she doing around wights? Did she not know how dangerous they are? Or, or does she just not care anymore…_ the sobering thought has Angela wallowing in her guilt even more, as she sits on her couch, bottle the only thing left in her hand, the glass abandoned on the island.  
  
She’s just about one sip, much more like a gulp at this point, when her guest arrives. A polite nod before she lets herself in, a curse leaving her lips as she sees the state of her companion. “Oh, Angela, you really are messed up tonight, what happened?” the concern evident in the younger's voice.  
  
Angela just sighs, and finishes the bottle, less concerned with the friends concern whose company she had asked for. She had met Fareeha a few years ago, and they had become close friends. In no small part because the cryptid was aware of her own nature, but also because they just found that connection easily maintained.  
  
It didn’t help that Angela didn’t have anyone else in the city. That she could open up to at least. Not about the nature of her issue with Moira at least. No, she may have had another human or two in the city she could talk to but, Fareeha was the only person she knew in the city who was also not human that she knew of.  
  
She was grateful for the knock on her door, followed by the woman walking into the house, knowing that she was welcome to enter when invited over. “Hey, whats going on? Haven’t had you text me out of the blue in a while. Been even longer since you’ve been drinking.” her guest says as she comes to sit on the couch as well.  
  
Angela merely sighs, finishing her glass, glowering at Fareeha when she takes the wine bottle away from her to prevent her from taking another glass of the alcohol, despite knowing that it is mostly just her own comfort, that she can’t get drunk off it. No matter how much blood she mixes with it.  
  
“I ran into Moira today. She... wasn’t doing well.” she says, snatching her bottle of wine back, as she once again pours herself a glass. Moira was a name she has uttered many times over the years, but never really explained more then that she was a human that she had been involved with. She didn’t want to, didn’t want to force herself to remember the pained look on the humans face as she walked away from her. As she broke her heart.  
  
“I thought… Isn’t she your ex though?” Comes Fareeha’s obviously confused question as she takes the wine bottle back from the vampire, setting it on the table in front of them. She was about to go get herself one of the beers she has stored here for nights like this, but has decided against it. The older vampire is very reluctant to open up, and if there was any chances of it happening tonight. Well, she wanted to hear it.  
  
Angela however looks away at the question, glancing at her hands, refusing to look at Fareeha at all. “I…. yes, I did rather make it obvious I didn’t want to see her again.” she’s obviously hiding something, a detail that she won’t spit out but refuses to admit too. “I just… I didn’t think she’d go _this_ far! I, I thought it’d just be a phase, that she’d grow up.” she rambles on, frustrated.  
  
If Angela was asked who she was frustrated with, she’d have a hard time answering that, instead, Fareeha asks a much easier question, “Then why does it matter? You two broke it off, what she’s done isn’t your responsibility.”  
  
Angela almost scoffs, _Why does it matter? Because I am responsible. I led her so far into a world I shouldn’t have, selfishly thinking I could love her, keep her for as long as her frail human heart would beat. I forgot, I forgot that our kind isn’t kind, that they aren’t all open and accepting of the humans that live just outside our little bubbles. No, it matters for so much more then that_.  
  
Instead however, “I suppose you’re right…. I just… I can’t shake feeling guilty nonetheless.” she says to the darker skinned woman, still refusing to make eye contact with her. Fareeha has an idea that there is more to the story then Angela is telling her, there is more going on. Instead she nods, “Should I go get some beer and we watch shitty rom-coms together?” she suggests.  
  
The gentle nods from Angela is all Fareeha has to see to smile, “C’mon then.” says the Egyptian woman offering a hand to help the vampire up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I really hate this chapter. I think most of the writing is really bad, the interactions between Angela and Fareeha aren't developed enough and I just... god I am so frustrated with the fact that this is what I have to publish, but I think it was important to see into Angela's head here.
> 
> This is what I get for rushing the finish of a chapter oops


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha goes to talk with a rather frustrating individual. Our resident supernatural sociology professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back and barely on time. I am late because I decided that I could, and should, actually have someone beta this mess. Hopefully I have a few people who are willing to do that and as long as I keep on top of writing I should be able to get it written, read, edited and back again a few times to stay on track of bi-weekly Monday postings. 
> 
> That also being said, part of why I realized how badly I needed a beta, some wonderful commenter pointed out that Fareeha is a werewolf. That is not true. She will not be a werewolf, and has been edited out now. I will say that I am rather excited about what I have her being instead, but it is not a were. Were wolf that is.

“Dr. O’Deorain, there is someone here who is hoping that you have an availability to meet with them now?” The voice of her receptionist filters through into her lab and ‘secondary’ office. She looks up, double checking the date real quick. Oxton wasn’t due to visit her again for another week and a half still, besides, that phrasing… Not an appointment then.

She makes her way over to the phone and picks it up to talk to the receptionist “Is it one of my students? I don’t recall having any appointments for today.” she says, the confusion evident in her voice. A moments delay, the receptionist repeating her question, “No ma’am, she says that she is curious about your studies, and that she might be able to help.”

Moira thinks for a moment then says, “Very well, I will meet with her upstairs in a few moments.” before hanging up the phone. She spends a few moments cleaning up the notes she had started writing before she makes her way upstairs.

The other woman was waiting in front of her office. Of course she was already back here instead of waiting at the front desk. An argument that Moira and the receptionist were still clearly having. Before her was a dark skinned woman whose ancestry Moira was struggling to pinpoint exactly. And even more interestingly was the lingering magic around her. Subtle, but, that is why she had her eye enchanted after all.

“Well, I am Doctor O’Deorain, and you would be?” Moira asks, opening the door to her office and walking in. Not bothering to hold the door for the other as she briskly and easily makes her way to her chair.

“Fareeha.” is the quick, brisk, reply, the accent, mixed. That would explain a few things. The magic though… well that explanation should come in time now won’t it?

“And you are here to see me because? You mentioned curiosity in my studies?” She says, gesturing to the shorter woman to sit. She takes a moment to do so, making careful precise movements as she takes her seat. Curious.

“In a manner of speaking, you see, I happen to be aware that the world is not only inhabited by humans, and I was curious how you came to be aware of this fact initially yourself. I” a moment's pause as she obviously thinks of the right choice of words, “Don’t know how common this knowledge is, and what risks your research poses. Not to mention that you are publicizing it. I have a lot of friends on both sides of the divide, most of them unaware of who we share the world with. I don’t want them getting hurt because of your research, or for my friends on the other side to be hunted by humans.” Fareeha explains. Her words are unrushed and, tone restrained.

Moira’s curiosity was without a doubt piqued by the new woman. “In my experience those who live outside of human society have no intention of outing themselves. Even those who assist me in gathering my information are never cited, and the required knowledge to find out where and what is in your area is never directly discussed. The point, Fareeha, of my research, is more focused on the probability of a society existing within the confines of another, how it would do so, and if there would be any bleed from the hidden social group into that of the host social structure. Such, does the vampire society of Durham play any role in day to day life of the humans of Durham? Not, as you suggest, in how to find those very Vampires.”

A small lecture of course, but it was so rare for anyone to directly seek her research, after all, who wants to talk to someone about fairies and vampires when they have never met one? Or they never will, or so they think. It’s an ongoing, yet unproven, personal, theory of Moira’s that everyone has met at least one person from the other side.

Fareeha however is still silent, thinking, and evidently so. No wonder she wasn’t one of your students. “And how does studying the effects of this not subject them to infiltration by humans?” She asks. Perhaps not as slow as she looked.

“There is of course a risk that the methods that I use to find these creatures could be reverse engineered, that being said a large portion of those methods is purely foot work, foot work that others merely do not have the tools to do. I doubt even your enchantments would allow you to see what I do.” Moira grins at Fareeha’s reaction to that, “Oh, you didn’t know you were enchanted? They are rather well hidden I will admit.” 

“You-” a stutter as she is still in shock “I what?” Her tone carrying as much of the shock that the stutter did now too. Moira smirks as she looked her over again. The greatest restriction of the eye, is that it can only see magic, not it’s intent or casting. Moira would need to get some of her other things in order to determine the purpose of such enchantments. Given Fareeha’s reaction right now, she is not likely to offer.

“Yes, magic. You have faint, but well crafted spells placed upon you. I wouldn’t have noticed them unless we were this close I will admit. Whoever placed them did a remarkable job.” Moira makes a showing of taking a closer look at what only she can currently see. Even of that, and so close, it is incredibly difficult to make anything out of the faint markings that seem to shimmer around her.

Fareeha collects herself, rather quickly by Moira’s standards. Must have some experience with the other side indeed then. “Well that would help explain a few things I suppose. Though, are you sure that the magic was cast and not a natural part of me?” Fareeha argues, leaning back in her seat as if she won in some way.

Moira leans forward, dead arm holding her chin up “I assure you, Fareeha, that I am entirely aware, and sure, of what I am seeing. If you doubt me, we could always shake on it.” She offers, knowing that despite the fact that she would reach out with the still living limb, the most likely right handed Fareeha would not. “Otherwise, while there are some lingering potential for magic from your species, you haven’t exercised it enough for it to matter. That, or you’re a half and can’t use it.”

Her eyes widen, and Moira can’t help but be satisfied, finally getting a rise out of the stoic women. “I always got the impression you were less of an ass.” The dark skinned woman bites out.

Oh now that was interesting. A convergence of sorts, where and how. “Oh? And who have you talked to who had any care for me?”

The name that leaves her lips almost makes Moira laugh. Almost. She would have if she weren’t shocked silent. Something that must have slipped through the mask of uncaring and apathy that she has spent the last 8 years crafting, wearing, never letting herself show her true thoughts and feelings. It broke, and the only reason she knew was the younger woman standing, “Yeah, I thought so. God’s, I have no idea what she saw in you. No idea why she _ still _ beats herself up over your stupidity.” and with that the Egyptian walks out of the room.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Where do you see things going from here? I will admit we are getting close to the point of which I know for sure things are happening and getting into some of the fuzzier parts in a few more chapters time.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I have chapter 2 finished, and I will be sharing them with you bi-weekly in part because I have surgery soon (yay) and I don't want to fall behind especially if I lose writing motivation. So, see you in two weeks on a Monday.


End file.
